Munashi Kuragari
Munashi Kuragari is a character in the series. AppearancesCategory:CharactersCategory:Valentine Valtieri * Persona: Pulling the Strings: Mentioned Personality Munashi Kuragari, otherwise known as the "Demon of the Battlefield" from her time is a girl who demands respect based on not just her station, but her deeds as well. She respects those in power, and seems to have an excellent grasp of social graces, but her respect for others only extends to the point where they annoy her in some way. She gives them respect as long as she believes they deserve it, but she otherwise treats them with a certain amount of disdain. She could be considered distant and cold to those around her, but this was brought on by her training, which involved a great degree of learning how to effectively lead without becoming a hindrance or a liability. For that reason, she despises herself the most for walking such a thin line between being useful, and becoming a liability. She hates the weaknesses she has, but acknowledges them all the same so she will not fall in to the same old traps that killed her ancestors. She generally kept to herself, but when pressed for action she becomes an outspoken individual that puts the greater good before the lives of those she holds in her hands. She is not beyond sacrificing loved ones, or even herself if it comes down to that kind of sacrifice, but she has seen enough people losing what they love to want to avoid that sacrifice. She would hate having to go through with it, but she would never put her personal feelings above that of lives. She has made tough choices before, and although she doesn't seem to care, she carries the weight of those decisions wherever she goes. Because of her ability to go through with choices normal people would not be able to make, she has been called many things. She has adept skills when it comes to her ability to command others, and has practiced strategy for long enough to be called a threat to even the most hardened tacticians. Beyond that, she is considered and feared as the "Demon of the Battlefield" because of her tendency to take to the field on her own and fight. Most who have seen her abilities to fight using shadows, or her love of ravens find her almost demonic, but she doesn't care for the opinion. She is renowned for her accuracy and martial skill, as well as how she can lead an entire army to victory, no matter how grim the odds may seem. This is a trait that was passed down to all members of her family line, who often find themselves in tough situations, but manage to pull through somehow. One of the more notable examples of her will to live on was immediately after she had gained the ability to control shadows. She was, essentially, dying a very quick, and very painful death when the shadow melded with her, but through will alone she was able to bind it to her and force its powers to work in her advantage. She learned very quickly how to fight, and learned very quickly how to apply every other art she'd learned to make more use of the shadow. When asked if it had been bothersome for her, she brushed it off as if it was a minor annoyance rather than something that had almost taken her life. She was seen as virtually invincible since, what the people of her time considered a demon, had been only slightly bothersome to her rather than something that slowed her down very much. It frightened her attendants to think of how far she could progress, and how quickly she could do it as well given the miniscule amount of time it took her to overcome her pain. Outside of battle, and beneath her hardened shell, she is nowhere near the monster she makes herself out to be. She often fails to realize how certain things work, and due to her pride, tries to cover up her ignorance, which only ends up making her look worse. She, originally, did not care for any other life save for her own, but she started treating members of the Mizushima clan like family ever since meeting them. She is greatly concerned with her appearance, as she often meets those of high-standing, but when she knows she doesn't have any prior engagements she can slip in to bouts of laziness at times. This is only made more apparent by her mad scrambles to rectify her mistakes made when she's exhausted or lazy. It's almost the only part of her that's human in terms of emotion and action since, otherwise, she is seen by the public as perfect, and by her enemies as a devil. Abilities Munashi, as a Kuragari, has never been one to stray from a battle, and with good reason. As far as leading others goes, she doesn't mind sending others to fight for her, but she takes great care in ensuring their safety. Although she is only newly a strategist, and mostly only learned from her father, she knows a great deal about the flow of the battlefield and how to shift it to her favor. She is also quite efficient, and only loses forces she planned on losing if everything goes according to plan. As, ultimately, an amateur, she can still lose out to better tacticians, but not before she makes them wish they had not crossed her path. She couldn't even be considered one of the world's greatest tacticians since she actively avoided fighting pointless battles, and only fought in ones she could escape, but being one of the world's greatest tactical minds is good enough for her. Her talent seemed to have been born in her naturally, but she claims she learned much from her father and the Mizushima family when it came to leading anything, be it a skirmish force or an army. Background Category:Female